Itazura
by Kawaii Natsuki-chan
Summary: Korra has nightmares and seeks help from Tahno, what will happen? "It's a win-win situation UH-vatar, you'll get used to it." Tahno inwardly smirked at his own cunningness. *Tahorra*
1. Beach

"Aaaand in you go!" Tahno turned around and was casted with a large shadow from the wall of water that loomed over him just waiting to douse him. He turned around to tell Korra to stop but it was too late and she had already let the wall cascade onto him. Korra snickered at the look of horror on Tahno's face.

Her snickering quickly turned into a fit of laughter as she saw Tahno's head pop up from underneath the water, splashing her with little droplets as he did. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to look at his forehead to inspect his springy bang which was now drenched and drooping over his eye.

"M-my beautiful hair!" Tahno's face went from sheer terror to a pout. "UH-vatar, you will pay." Tahno gave her a cold stare as he slowing submerged underneath the water leaving slow ripples that found their way to Korra.

Her senses kicked in and she felt her heart beat faster. Pivoting around in the water she tried to locate Tahno's whereabouts. In an instant Tahno and his sopping wet hair met with Korra's surprised face. Supressing a shriek she sent a burst of water in the direction of what she thought was a threat: Tahno's face

"I'm so sorry Tahno! Are you okay? Ugh geez, you know you really shouldn't scare me like that," Korra waded closer to Tahno and held his face in her hands to inspect that no severe damage was done. "There there your pretty face is still intact." Korra mocked him in a baby voice.

"Yes I know mine is, unfortunately yours isn't." Tahno said cockily while a smirked played on the corners of his lip. Korra dropped her hands into the water and gave him a glare.

"Well excuse me while I go find the remains of my face, I guess you can spend the rest of the day at the beach with yourself and your perfect face. I wouldn't want to embarrass the two of you." Korra huffed and began paddling towards shore.

"Where do you think you're going…?" Tahno said coolly not showing any sign of disappointment that Korra was about to leave.

"I'm leaving." Korra said not turning back.

"I don't think so UH-vatar." Tahno waved a finger and a swirl of water entangled itself around Korra's waist. With another movement of his finger Korra was now facing him.

"Let me go Tahno!" Korra squirmed within the water prison; Tahno looked down to see her hands pinned down by her sides. He brought her in close to him and stared up into her eyes, they were as fiery as ever.

"You know, I still have yet to give you those _private _bending lessons." Tahno sneered at her with his bedroom eyes. Seeing Korra's tanned skin flush with a soft pink made him go insane. Releasing Korra from the water's embrace she was about to fall into the water and he could have let her but he didn't. Catching her he watched as she slowly peered through one eye up at him.

"You should have let me fall." Korra said crossing her arms.

"You see, I could have let you fall and humiliate yourself but at the expense of you harnessing a negative demeanor towards me. I'd rather we be on friendly terms especially if we're going to be having those _lessons_." He looked down at her alluringly to make sure that he had hit home.

"Yeah you should have fall just let me fall." Korra said with a bored expression.

"Yes indeed, you're right, my apologies UH-vatar." Tahno raised an eyebrow and said smoothly before releasing his hold on her.

"Tahno you jerk!" Korra sputtered out the words along with water. "I should not have agreed to go to the beach with you," Korra rubbed her face and her eyes to clear it of water when all of a sudden she felt arms wrap around waist. She gasped and turned around to face Tahno. "What do you want?" all anger in her voice was gone, she sounded tired and sad.

"There there UH-vatar, your pretty face is still intact." In the next instinct Korra felt Tahno's lips brush against hers. Letting her instincts take over she closed her eyes and tilted her head to return the kiss.

It was perfect; she could feel the sun's heat on her tanned skin evaporating the water droplets on her arms. She could feel the goose bumps forming on her skin and she couldn't tell if it was from Tahno or the cool water. Regardless, everything was perfect.

"So tell me, are you still up for those private lessons?" Tahno breathed seductively into her ear.

"Only if you're still offering."


	2. Nightmare

"Well well why if it isn't the great UH-vatar and looking as gorgeous as ever might I add." Tahno cooed sarcastically at the doorway.

"Can it Tahno, I'm not in the mood." Korra sat down at the table across from him and took a sip of her freshly brewed tea.

"What's the matter, rough night?" Tahno nonchalantly asked her as he took his tea cup in hand. All he got for an answer was a groan and with that Korra's head met with the table. "Tell me where it hurts." Tahno said smoothly as he played with her messier than usual ponytail. Pulling his hand back Korra's head shot upright with wild bloodshot eyes.

"It's these nightmares; I mean how am I supposed to concentrate on my training when I keep getting these nightmares? I've tried everything, from not eating before bed to breathing exercises and meditating. Nothing works Tahno," She voiced her desperation "I can't sleep and I'm so tired!" Tahno looked down at Korra's head that had slammed the table for a second time.

"Hmm… you say you've tried everything but you haven't…" Tahno coolly sipped his tea and brushed his hair out of his eye.

"And what do you propose?" Her muttering and slurred speech made him smile at the sad sight before him.

"Have you ever tried cuddling with someone? It helps with the nightmares and it's quite comfy." Korra's head whipped up from the table.

"W-what of course I haven't, and that's crazy talk how would _you _know of this technique anyways?"

"Fine by me UH-vatar, it's your training not mine. I don't really care if you believe me or not. Good luck with the nightmares."

"Alright Tahno, you win. I'll try this technique of yours. Now all that's left is to find a cuddle buddy," Korra half-heartedly smirk out of exhaustion. "Hmm I was thinking of Mako or maybe Bolin… Asami…?" her speech was slowing to a halt. Tahno got up quickly in time to catch Korra before she managed to give herself severe head damage.

"Tsk tsk breakfast can wait for now, first let's get you some rest," Carrying her carefully upstairs he laid her down gently on his bed and shrugged off his coat before getting in beside her. "Sweet dreams UH-vatar."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips before pulling her into him. Making sure that there was barely any space between them he wrapped his arms around her protectively and let her head lean into his chest.

"_It's a win-win situation UH-vatar, you'll get used to it." _Tahno inwardly smirked at his own cunningness.


End file.
